The Flowering Love Of Woo Bin
by nompanda
Summary: Is Woo Bin giving up his bachelor life for good? He meets a girl named Kiy and the get into an accident the first time they meet. Read it to learn more. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I have am neither poor nor rich, I am simply middle-class. Now my parents think it is best for my future to have a better education than them so I can succeed in life and make a profit. So I am now of to the rich Shinwa High School, they say that it is only for the rich and powerful, which it is. Today is my first day, oh an my name is Kiy-Chan, I am a senior this year and I want to be a barista but my family wishes for me to be a doctor or lawyer so I can help them with finances I suppose.

*First Day of Shinwa*

-Walks in to academy-

"AHH! It's F4!" A girl screamed out. As people screamed and shoved their way to there, I got mixed in to the crowd and then i was bumped into someone.

"Ah!" A man yelled.

"Gyah!" I screamed out. Then I felt a liquid come upon my new school uniform.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mea-"I was explained then cut off.

"Come with me," he said in a charming voice.

So I followed him until we had reached the bathroom. He then grabbed my hand and walked my into the boys bathroom.

"So, you were that excited to touch me?" he said in that charming voice.

"Wh- um- I mean, no I wasn't today is my first day here and I didn't mean to I am so sorry," I blushed.

"Haha, well then my name is Woo Bin pleasure to meet you…?" he questioned.

"Oh my name is Kiy-Chan and it is a pleasure to meet you sunbae!" I exclaimed.

"We should clean of our shirts shouldn't we but I don't want to make the call to get new ones" he said.

"I have something actually, it is a stain remover," I had responded while looking through my bright blue black backpack.

I had recovered it and removed the cap. I started to rub the remover, which was marker like, on Woo Bin's cream colored shirt. When I had taken a peek up I saw him staring down at me and not what I was doing but into my eyes. He was staring down with his brown eyes with the sun illuminating around his reddish-magenta hair. Next thing I knew is that we were both beginning to get awkward.

"Wow this really does work I think I should start on your shirt, don't you think?" he suddenly shouted.

"Uh, yeah go ahead I suppose," I had gotten scared and said it so fast.

Then after my shirt was clean we had both parted ways and he was fluttering around in my head all day. So then when I got home I had expected my parents but then I found a note that Granny got sick and they went to go see her until she got better but thought I should stay there and concentrate on school. They had left loads of money on the table but not too much, enough to last three weeks. I shuffled upstairs put down my bag and plopped on my bed. I slowly started to fall asleep but then my phone scared my half to death when it began to ring. I hadn't recognized the number so I just answered since I was half asleep normally I wouldn't but I did.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Kiy-Chan?" someone replied.

"Who is this before I tell you where she is?" I replied slightly frightened.

"This is Woo Bin can you tell her it is me please?" he had responded in a polite manner.

"It is me, why are you calling?" I said in a suspicious tone.

"Would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" He had said.

"M- m- m- me? With you and your friends or something?" I said.

"If you want to meet my friends sure but I think just between us," he said in a charming way again.

"I suppose so, then I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I had replied.

"Yeah you will. Well goodnight then Miss Kiy-Chan" he had responded.

"Goodnight sunbae!" I had said joyfully.

-Beep-

I had the worst time sleeping from the thought of spending time with him.

*Next Day*

I ran to meet Woo Bin for lunch when I saw him kiss a girl on the lips, which had made me a little discouraged. Then I saw him look at me and smile then he walked towards me leaving the other girl behind.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Y- Yeah oh course," I had forced a smile.

"We should go for sushi," he said while smiling.

"Okay let us go then," I said.

We walked out of the school and got into his car it was a long car ride, well it seemed like it.

"Are you okay you seem rather quiet?" Woo Bin asked.

"Fine," I replied bluntly.

"Okay what did I do wrong?" he responded.

"You kissed that girl, I mean why would you ask me to lunch with you when you have a girlfriend?" I demanded to know.

"THAT'S WHY! HAHA, I just want to say she isn't my girlfriend I let her know I don't want her to contact me anymore." He exclaimed while laughing.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled.

"Just wait I will show you how I feel okay so calm down please." He said calmly.

"Fine," I said.

We finally got to the sushi restaurant. We had actually a great conversation on families, well at least mine, on our life as kids and our friends. We surprisingly have a lot in common.

Woo Bin's P.O.V.

I had returned home after the lunch with her after school. My heart never stomped racing for a minute. I walked into my room and lay down on my bed looking at my screen. It was the most beautiful picture in the world because it was of Kiy-Chan. I was able to take a picture of her staring out the window for a second when talking about her family. She had some of her long brown hair in her heart shaped face while the sun reflected off of her brown eyes and her light tan skin. Then I got a call for Yi Jeong.

"So, how far did you get with this one?" he said all coy like.

"Not very, you know I think I might really like this one," I had thought.

"Really now, you mean like how I begin to fall in love with Jan Di in the beginning?" my other best friend Gu Jun Pyo.

"I think I might be getting to that point because the way she laughs it is loud and yet soft at the same time, it is beautiful." I replied.

"That is great I am happy for you Woo Bin," Ji Hoo voice suddenly came in.

"Thanks well I actually think I am gonna text her man, so I shall talk to you guys later," I had replied slightly embarrassed.

"Alright hang tight man," Yi Jeong said.

"Good luck and don't act like a jerk like me," Jun Pyo responded.

"I hope for the best." Ji Hoo said.

-Beep-

I had typed a text and was not sure to send it so soon or not. So I did and it read:

Woo Bin: I like you a lot, more than you know. Do you want to go out on more of a formal date at a movie theater or to an ice cream shop.

* * *

***If i get good reviews, well enough, i might continue the story but this is my first so tell if you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

My P.O.V

I had just got into my house when my phone beeped. I had a text message and it read:

Woo Bin: I like you a lot, more than you know. Do you want to go out on more of a formal date at a movie theatre or to an ice cream shop.

As soon as I read that my heart went crazy. So I decided to respond.

Kiy-Chan: Haha I would most definitely love to go out on a formal date with you. Oh and I like you too, very much actually.

I sent it, went to my couch and flung myself on it and laid my phone on my chest.

-Beep-

I looked at my phone and he replied.

Woo Bin: Good. Then we should meet at the park around three o'clock. So goodnight see you tomorrow Kiy-Chan.

I begin to laugh because I was so excited but then I remembered that I didn't reply.

Kiy-Chan: Okay the park it is and goodnight subae.

I then closed my phone and begin to run around my house. Then I got ready for bed but then I forgot to put on my pajamas but I didn't care I fell asleep in my clothes. They were cozy and smelled like Woo Bin's cologne. It had a spice to it, so it smelled really good.

*Morning*

I heard my alarm go off and it startled me asleep I hit snooze but then I remembered my date with sunbae. So I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried off and put on my nicest clothes I could find which was a hang off the shoulder sweater, some skinny jeans, and some black flats.I grabbed my mom's bag and raced out the door. I walked to the park as fast as I could but to where I wouldn't sweat. Then I looked around and saw Woo Bin standing there waiting for me on a bench in front of a big tree.

"Sunbae!" I shouted out.

He gazed up at me and smiled his precious and adorable smile.  
I skipped over to him.

"Hey there Kiy-Chan, shall we go?" he replied while still smiling.

"Oh, yes we should haha," I said.

He grabbed my hand and walked me to his car which was yellow and had a black strip down the middle, it was definitely built for speed. He opened the door for me and closed when I got seated. He then got in the car and started the engine and we begin to drive away from the park.

"So sunbae, I have a question," I said in a mysterious way.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How come you asked me out on this date aren't you supposed to be the Casanova of the F4? Well that is what I am hearing around school." I had finally let out.

"Yeah I know I am supposed to be but it isn't for me anymore I have decided to try to stick to one girl at a time even if it takes me a thousand girls," he laughed.

"That doesn't answer my question why me?" I replied unsatisfied.

"I asked you because you were the only girl who took interest in other things than just the things that go on at that school or about the F4." He said.

"Oh, well than thank you. I am honored to be your date this evening." I had remarked.

"Haha, see this is what I like, something simple not complicated and just doing it to become popular or just liking me for my money and my image." He replied.

I thought in my head of a reasonable reply to that statement but I didn't have one.

"No reply for that statement I made huh?" he asked.

"How did yo-," I was cut off.

"We are here," he stated.

I looked up and saw a beautiful fountain in front of a giant seafood restaurant.

"Wow." I had said in awe.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling and looking at me. We both got out of the car at the same time because I didn't feel like waiting for him to open the car door for me. We walked into the restaurant and got seated right away and were handed menus.

"This is so expensive, we could have gone somewhere that wasn't so expensive," I had said self-consciously.

"Yeah I know but I want to show you places you have never been before that's all." He replied immediately.

"Oh," I said.

I saw this beautiful woman walk into the room with this man and everyone was staring at the except for Woo Bin until they begin to approach us.

"Woo Bin! It is so good to see you!" the woman exclaimed.

He didn't reply but then he saw her stare at me. I felt so awkward.

"Who is this?" she said in a snobbish way.

"This is my date do you have a problem with it Yun Kyung?" He remarked.

"Oh no I just don't think the way she is dressed is very appropriate for this kind of establishment." She replied.

"I think she is fine, in fact she has better taste than most of the people in this room including you." He became defensive.

She then turned to me and said, "Do you even know what a lobster tastes like?"

I got up from the table and yelled, "Just cause I am not dressed as nicely as everybody else doesn't give you the right to be a, well to a be a bitch!"

I heard Woo Bin begin to laugh.

"Come on Woo Bin lets go," I had demanded.

He got up and we held hands as we walked out of the restaurant. We got into the car and drove away.

"Did you used to date that woman!" I yelled.

"Yes I did, and I did love her." He said.

"Why would you date her!"I screamed.

"She wasn't always that way," he said.

"You still love her?" I said sadly.

"No, why would you ask that?" he replied.

"I asked that because she is so beautiful and I am not pretty." I remarked.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Why would you say that you aren't pretty!" he became furious.

"Because I'm not!" I yelled back.

"You are beautiful to me," he said calmly.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"You are only ugly when you think you are ugly." He replied.

I laughed a little while wiping my tears. He restarted the car and we drove back towards the park.

"Wait I know this ice cream shop right down the street want to go?" I asked.

"Sounds great," he smirked.

We parked the car at the park and walked several blocks to the ice cream shop. We had bought a vanilla and strawberry ice cream. Vanilla for Woo Bin and strawberry for me.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed.

"Mhm," I replied while licking my ice cream.

"Let me try some of your ice cream," he demanded.

"Fine but only if I get some of yours," I suggested.

"Hm, okay then." He said.

I leaned toward me like he was about to kiss me, so I flinched. Then he started to bust out laughing. I was so embarrassed so I held my ice cream up and he licked it.

Woo Bin's P.O.V.

"Your ice cream tastes so delicious!" I shouted.

"Okay not let me taste yours." She said.

"Yeah right! Like I am gonna let you take some of my ice cream." I laughed.

"That's not fair," she whined.

She tried to snatch the ice cream out of hand but she kept missing so she quit after a while. Then we were at the park and I was night time by now.

"Please let me get some of your ice cream please?" she pleaded.

"Nope," I said while licking it.

She then hopped on my back trying to get my ice cream but then we both fell over onto the grass.

"Ow," she whined.

"Oh calm down, at least I saved our ice cream so now I have yours haha!," I exclaimed.

She tackled me and we rolled around on the ground while she was trying to get the ice creams away from me. Then I set them aside and pinned her to the ground.

"No! I want the ice cream!" she complained while laughing.

"Well you can't get them now!" I exclaimed.

Then I noticed her eyes and how they were brown and twinkled in the moonlight. I looked down at her lips and how they were perfectly shaped. So I leaned down and kissed her lips and then she begin to kiss back and it got deeper and deeper.

"Wait, it is getting dark I need to get home." She broke the spell we both went under.

"Oh yeah of course I will walk you home," I said.

"If you want," She replied.

We begin to walk and then started to hold hands again. Her hands were soft and not to warm or cold. We finally reached her house after about twenty-five minutes of walking.

"Thank you for the amazing time today Woo Bin," she said breaking the silence.

"I think we should both thank each other for the amazing day," I replied.

"Oh no we forgot about the ice cream!" she shouted.

"It's fine that just means you still don't get any of mine," I smirked.

"Haha, yeah that is true, but you owe me!" she demanded.

"Alright I will owe you back for the ice cream," I said.

"Not just the ice creams, for my first kiss too." She exclaimed.

"Your first kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah so I get to be your first something," she said in a cute bubbly way.

"How about you being my first girlfriend?" I suggested.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, so Kiy-Chan will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, most definitely!" she squealed.

I grabbed her and kissed her deeply then I watched her walk into her house and I walked away. I yelled out into the night while jumping, "I LOVE KIY-CHAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

My P.O.V

As I shut the door I thought about when we first kiss. My entire body tingled all around at the thought of it.

-Ring-

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi there lovely," someone responded.

"Woo Bin?" I answered into the phone.

"Who is Woo Bin?" that person replied.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Might I say you are looking very lovely this evening, you and your boyfriend make a cute couple," he persisted.

"I am gonna hang-up now..." I said.

"You hang-up I am coming in," he said.

"Wha—"I was cut off.

"I am right outside your door waiting for you to let me in," he responded.

"First tell me who you are?" I responded in a demanding way.

"Someone your beloved knows personally." He said.

"Are you a friend?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay, I am gonna hang up now hold on," I said.

-Beep-

I cracked the door open to peer outside and I saw a man around seventeen standing there waiting for me to open the door.

"He isn't here so you can go away now, okay bye." I said while closing the door.

-Bump-

He stuck his foot in the door, then his arm. I tried to force it closed but I wasn't strong enough. Then he shoved the door open and it hit me in the head.

"Where, where am i?" I said in a dazed voice.

"You shouldn't be concerned with where you are but with who your with." The voice replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is of no concern to you but do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Why would I?" I replied.

"I was hired to lure your precious Woo Bin out into the open and catch him when he is off guard. Then once we get him, we shall beat you in front of him until he can't stand to see your face in the light of day ever again." He replied.

"Why are yo-," I tried finishing it but I had been gagged so everything became muffled.

I saw him holding my phone and text something to someone.

"Showtime," He says as he winks at me.

I was terrified I could stand the thought of Woo Bin being in harm because of me. I could think of it, he didn't deserve it at all in any form of way.  
About thirty minutes later I saw someone appear through the door way. It was Woo Bin. I tried screaming out for him not to come closer but I couldn't tell him not to. I could only cry out muffles which made me break out in tears.

"Kiy-Chan!" he exclaimed.

-Muffle-"Woo Bin, no!" I cried out

He ran over to me and began to untie me. I saw him look to the side for a brief moment. Then he went back to untying me.

"Don't worry babe I will get you out of here," he said calmly and really self-assured.

-Bang-

"Ha, you really think you had me fooled I could see you guys shuffling around from the corner of my eye and I knew that Kiy-Chan didn't send that text message she would never have me meet her in an abandoned building." He scoffed as he stopped the leader of them from hitting him in the head with a crowbar.

He punched the leader in the face and he flew back. The rest of the gang ran up to him all at once.

"Oh no you don't!" someone exclaimed from behind them.

The man had round kicked two of the guys in the face one after the other.

"Thanks Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin shouted.

Two more guys came running in it was Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo punched three guys in the stomach then the face and last kicked them in the balls as they fell over. Ji Hoo was elegant when he fought he dodged all of the punches and twisted their arms and punched them in the neck.  
Woo Bin finally untied me after kicking four guys in the face or neck.

"Woo Bin!" I gasped as I was catching my breath.

I hopped out of my seat and into his arms he lifted me up and then we kissed once again. It was always magical.

"Kiy-Chan," he said under his breath after we kissed.

We hugged for the longest time that we could have ever thought but then all of a sudden the leader of the gang came running at me out of nowhere and punched me in the face and I fell backwards onto the ground. I thought I saw him holding a knife, I thought he cut Woo Bin on the arm. Then there were lights and police. I blacked out.  
When I woke up again I found myself in my bed sleeping I rolled over and then I remembered Woo Bin had been hurt, I woke up immediately. I looked over and saw Woo Bin sleeping on the floor right next to my bed. His arm had been bandaged.  
I moved to the edge of my bed and let my hand hang down towards his hand and I ran my finger along his hand. I saw his eyes slightly open.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hi, you okay?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that, but yeah I am." I replied while I let out I slight giggle.

"I'm fine but I am more pleased to hear you are okay," he said as he smiled his adorable smile.

"That was pretty crazy but something that bugs me is that he said he was hired to do this." I thought out loud.

"What? He was hired? He did this on purpose and not just some random act?" He said all concerned.

"Yeah when he called my cell I could hear several voices, they sounded feminine." I responded, " but when I mentioned you he didn't know who you were but the people around him was shouting at him saying it was their beloved F4 member that they cherished and another thing is, is that I heard someone yell out about a girl named Jan Di taking their beloved Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo."

"I think I know who they are." He said unpleased.

"Really? What should we do!" I shouted.

"Don't worry I will take care of it. They will never do this to you again." He yelled angrily.

We both went silent. I got up and crawled down towards the area where he was lying. I had shifted myself into the space between the bad and Woo Bin. I lay against him and could feel the warmth of his body around me. I put my in the grove of his arm and chest with my head resting above his armpit. It was cozy and comfortable, not to mention warm too. I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart beat and it was rapid, I could tell he was enraged.

"Calm down babe we will find out tomorrow lets enjoy the rest of our night together okay?" I requested.

"I will try but I don't like people mes-," I had cut him off.

"Sh, let's just lay here until you want to go home," I said.

"I never want to go home," he said sweetly.

I giggled and turn over on my side facing my bead still in the same position though but I felt him turn over facing the bed too. His body cradling mine and our lower hands hold while his outer arm wrapped around my waist. I never felt so comfortable with someone, I never felt so at home.  
We both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Woo Bin's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw Kiy-Chan turned over now facing me. She was beautiful and radiant. I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her and slowly got out from under the blankets. She moved a little but I was able to slip out of the room without waking her. I took a shower and quickly but quietly put on my clothes.  
I went to go leave her a note that I was going to go get breakfast. After I wrote it I grabbed me jacket and got out the door.

I walked all the way to this house I told my friends in the family business to look up.

-Knock-

Three girls answered the door.

"AHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

They all shut up and got a scared look across their faces.

"I am only gonna say this once…leave me and my girlfriend alone" I paused ", if you ever try to hurt her again I will break every bone in your bodies and then break your faces!" I shouted!

"But—"the girl named Sunny tried to say.

I shot her a glare then walked passed them into the home and up to Sunny's room.  
I looked around and then called and told my guys to come inside.

I heard them marching up the stairs and up to the room. About six guys came up.

"Destroy everything in this room and then go to the other two's houses and destroy their rooms too. " I demanded in a dark tone.

I shut the door behind me and walked out of the house. Then I heard screaming and stuff breaking. I walked all the way to this café I saw and got some coffee and muffins. Then I walked all the way back to Kiy-Chan's place.

*At Kiy-Chan's*

I opened the door and said, "Hello?"

"Hiya!" she shouted.

"Whoa you scared me aha," I laughed.

"Oooh you brought some treats," she squealed as she leapt up and kissed my lips.

I have never felt this way before with my heart pounding so hard in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach that is get when I see her.

"Aha, yeah I did I left a note." I replied.

"Aha well considering that I went straight to showering when I woke up, I would think I didn't see it aha." She remarked while laughing.

We walked over to the table and sat down and begin eating the food I brought. I can never stop looking at her long beautiful brown hair or her perfect pink lips. She didn't have any flaws well that I could see.

I loved her and she was mine I knew that she was. I loved her and only her. I don't think I could ever love anyone but her.

-RESTARTED 3-6-11-

My P.O.V.

He was sitting across from me and I glanced up and saw him staring at me. I started to blush and he realized I think because he blinked several times and began to eat.

"Hey Kiy," he said, "I love you and I always will. There is no other girl for me only you…."

"I love you too. There is no other guy for me." I responded and smiled lovingly as I reached for his hand.

-Ring-

"Hello?" Woo Bin answered. Then he got up from the table and went into the other room.

I sat there thinking about my future and his future. Were we each other's soul mates? How could I find this out? I was interrupted in my train of thought when he came back.

"Hey babe I have to go to a family business thing." He walked over to me quickly and kissed my lips. His breathe still tasted like cinnamon.  
The he walked out the door.

I had never seen his face like that. It was worried and panicked. I knew something was wrong. So I quickly got changed and ran out the door. I saw him standing on the sidewalk in front of the house still. I ran over to him.

"Woo Bin!" I called out. He turned around.

"What are you doing out he you need to go back inside. Now." He demanded.

"Why? Tell me what is going on?" I asked in a worried tone.

"KIY!" He yelled in frustration, "Just trust me please for your safety go back inside right now!"

"Fine but you will tell me later!" I screamed back.

"Okay I will later please go inside now! Hurry!" He shouted.

I ran back inside quickly and shut the door quietly behind me.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. He had never been so scared of be being near him before.  
I didn't know what to think.

"GAH!" I screamed out while running to my room. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling for twenty minutes just trying to think of why he had been so concerned. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up and it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

I went to the living room and saw Woo Bin on the couch. Just sitting there staring at nothing.

"Sunbae?" I slowly said out while cautiously moving towards him.

"Kiy you want to know why I freaked out on you this morning." He said as he got up but just walked toward the window. Never facing me.

"Yes I do. I need an explanation for my sake." I had blankly said.

"I am not supposed to be seeing anyone. At all. My dad, if he finds out, will be furious and if you don't take his offer….he will harm you to get you away from me." He said, "I could never let that happen to you because I really love you."

"I am never going to leave your side. I don't care what harm ever comes to me." I shouted.

He slammed his fist into the wall and turned around to face me.

"DAMN IT KIY DON'T YOU SEE! WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER! I WILL ALWAYS END UP GETTING YOU KILLED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I began to tear up at the thought of us being apart.

"I don't care if I am in danger. I love you. Love is what we have. We made it through when I got taken. We can make it through this!" I screamed back now crying.

He walked towards me swiftly. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms and against his strong chest.

"Kiy, I just don't want you to get hurt but you are right. We will make it through this. I will fight and protect you until the very end." He replied.

I didn't need to respond. I just gripped him tighter around the lower part of his back.

I looked up to see if he was okay. Then he looked down and he kissed me. It was like I had never been kissed before. I was deep and full of love. I treasured these moments with him.

I now know and I always will know that Woo Bin is…..

…my soul mate.


	5. Chapter 5

My P.O.V.

As we kissed I felt him slide his hands around my body as I did to him as well. I began to remove his brown leather jacket as he removed my small grey sweatshirt I was wearing. His tongue slid in my mouth and massaged my tongue. I loved how he made me feel even when we just held hands. We made our way to my room while still kissing each other. He laid my down gently on my bed and he stopped for a moment stared into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much Kiy-Chan" he said sweetly.

"I love you too." I replied while giggling.

We began to kiss as I removed his denim jeans and he removes my light blue cut off shorts. He hand caressed my thigh. I felt my hand tangle in his hair and my other hand hold his butt. He began to kiss my neck and I arched my back into it.

He got up real fast.

"I can't do this, not to you!" he yelled. 

He ran out of the house after he through his pants on. 

"WAIT!" I shouted for him.

I put on my shorts and ran outside to catch him. I saw him run towards the park so I ran after him. I finally caught up and saw him sitting on the ground underneath that tree we had first kissed under. I walked over to him.

"What can't you do to me" I questioned. 

"I can't have sex with you. Once I do I know I will get back my old habits." He began to tear up.

"Woo….I know you will never do that to me." I comforted him.

"I don't want to take that chance because I really love you and you are my soul mate!" he replied.

"Aha, babe remember when we first met…I had spilled that juice on you...I thought you were going to be the world's biggest jerk." I laughed at the thought.

"I thought you were beautiful….I still know you are…" he exclaimed.

I blushed.

Then I ran over and kiss him for the longest time.

"Don't forget even if you do hurt me…I will…well I will do something" I giggled.

"Not before I do something to you!" He shouted while he began to chase me.

I ran up to my bedroom and he tackled me and we began to kiss and then we fell asleep.

*Next Morning*

I woke up and saw Woo Bin left but there was a note on my head. It read:

Hey babe, sorry I had business to attend to. I love you, Woo Bin  
P.S. I won't come over today I am going to stay home but I love you

I got ready for my day. It was a blur. I remember I went to work and I went to the mall.  
I got ice-cream and stared at my wall for the longest time. I looked at the clock it was just 9:00 p.m.

Forget it. I want to see him. I need to see him. I want him now.

I got on my bike and rode all the way to his house that was about 30 miles from my house.

Woo Bin's P.O.V

-Ding Dong-

I went to open my door and saw Kiy-Chan standing there and she was soaking wet. I looked around and saw so much water on the ground.

"Uh babe…" I finally said.

"Can I come in? I need to see you" She replied.

"Yeah, I can go get you a change of clothes" I stuttered.

I ran upstairs and got her a black V-neck shirt and a pair of my jeans. Then I ran all the way downstairs.

"Here you are and the bathroom is over there" I pointed towards the door.

I waited a few minutes and she came out. I was breathless and she was still beautiful. She stood there blinking her eyes and she stared at me. Then I walked towards her at a fast pace.

I kissed her passionately. I stopped myself for going any further.

"I'm sorry but you need to go" I exclaimed and pushed her out my door.

-BANG BANG-

"Can you give me a ride home at least" she yelled.

I slightly opened the door ", yeah hold on."

I was about to close the door but then she stuck her leg in the door, then her head, and then stepped inside again.

"If you don't leave now you can't go home." I said.

She just stared at me and closed the door.

I lifted her up and pushed her up to the door and we kissed.

We wandered as I held her still kissing her….we landed on the bed.

We made our love even more true. I love her more than I ever had….

Kiy-Chan is my one and only love..but not just that…she is now my best friend.

Authors note. (TO BE CONTINUED WHEN I GET BACK AND I JUST WANT TO SAY HAPPY EASTER 3)


End file.
